Palette of Deception
by Amanogawa-A
Summary: To fall in love with a picture, your own creation, people would call insane. Unexpectedly he, Sasuke Uchiha, was one of them. He loved her, she was perfection, she was all his. Reality was black and white to him, but she was the bountiful palette that none can have. Someone that beautiful can't be real...or can it? (Rated T for now, might go up. Possible ItaHina as well)
1. Delicate Color

The sound of light scraping was the only thing that made noise, besides fans within the computer, in the silent dorm room. Sasuke shifted slightly as he tried to get his body comfortable in the seat that he sat on for roughly three hours now. He re-positioned his glasses to help his eyes focus on the picture he has been working. The picture was well on it's way to being complete; a few details here and there, then some cleaning up should do the trick.

Unfortunately for him, his body wanted to focus on the more important things, the fact he was getting tense was one. Sasuke let out a silent sigh as he took off his glasses and leaned back. This would have to be enough for the night. He got up for a few minutes to stretch his stiff body. He was no dedicated artist; being in one spot for a long time to draw would wear him out for quite awhile.

Turning back to look at the screen, gently smiling at his soon-to-be masterpiece, he walked back to the desktop and saved the work. The picture before him was a young woman, roughly his age, smiling back at it's own creator with her eyes resembling that of pale opals. She was in an elegant slim dress and held a small bundle of flowers close to her. The picture would seem a bit plain to some, but to Sasuke, she was perfection.

He did not truly know when drawing this young woman became a huge drive in his life. He never met or glanced at anyone that resembled her throughout his nineteen years of living. He honestly wasn't into art that much either at the time. His mother would often teach him how to traditionally draw and paint along with his older brother Itachi. Mikoto Uchiha was the epitome of a "perfect housewife", but nothing gave her more joy than art. She would usually, but in reality demand, to teach them how to draw. His father couldn't draw worth saving his life and would often throw his children as a scapegoat to their mother's whims.

Unlike Itachi, who just went along with his mother and drew, Sasuke was more rebellious about the situation. He remembered how he would whine to his mom that he didn't know how to draw, not that creative, or couldn't find his "inner fire" like his mother could. Mikoto would smile gently and say to him:

_"Everyone CAN draw, Sasuke. You may not be good now, but you will overtime. Practice makes perfect you know."_

Then, Mikoto would go into a little world of her own as she began her endless rant about art. His younger self would pout and retort back that wasn't what he meant, but his mother would drown him out. After sometime, she finally understood what he really wanted. Her real answer would confuse him then, but would hit the current him now like heavy bricks.

_"It may not be now, but you will find something that will catch your attention completely. Whatever it is, it will influence you and give you a heavy desire to capture it's beauty. May it be from real life or from some magical force, is up to fate, but you will find it. Art isn't always about variety, but the quality of what you grew passionate to drawing to. If you notice, I only draw a few things, but you don't see me drawing every single nook and cranny of what I see. Once the fire starts, you might never stop."_

He chuckled a bit at the memory that was now burned into his mind. The quote didn't resurface until his obsession that his mother mentioned finally came to be.

Sasuke was only thirteen at the time, he was in his last hour of class, art. The class was a bit of a blur to him now, but he remembered it being extremely boring as he already learned most of the basics from his mother. His teacher decided to do an assignment which involved drawing a picture of whatever they wanted. Of course, he laughed at the memory of his teacher barking at the mischievous students that wanted to draw explicit things. The younger him sat there, staring at the blank sheet of paper and the mechincal pencil. He would knit his eyebrows in frustration for a moment, but would relax as he took the pencil and doodled. When he finished, he didn't glance twice at what he drew and handed it to the teacher. When he looked at his teacher's astonished face he actually took the time to look at his creation and blinked a couple of times.

The picture before him then, was the same woman presently. However, she resembles what a young thirteen year-old young girl would be expected. Her hair was shorter, and she had more of a baby face that wasn't present in his pictures now. Her expression was a curious face that was looking at whoever gazed upon the picture. One thing that didn't change though were her big white orbs.

Also the fact, for being young, the picture was more advanced than most in the class could do. This maybe the reason the cat caught the teacher's tongue. If this person was indeed real, they would definitely look like this.

Sasuke walked over to his bed and laid down. The pride in his previous art teacher's face was immense and he insisted that Sasuke should sign up for the Talented Art Program. He refused though and would ponder how his thoughts focused and it became that of a young girl. After some time he gave up, as he found himself being pulled by her beauty. His mother's quote came true and started to draw the girl that he grew fond of.

As Sasuke grew, so did the girl. Her hair grew with each passing picture, face looking sharper, her body maturing. She became a secret that he shut out from the world, the one thing he can say was his alone. No one, not even his mother, knew about the dark hair beauty that he fell in love with.

They would look at him like he was insane, otherwise.

There was no real outside problem as to why this came to be. Most girls to women he had met and seen were never appealing to his taste, especially the admirers he came across with. None caught his eye, or rather, that stood out for him. He was a healthy young man that had a good life ahead of him. His best friend Naruto, would joke with him that his bestest buddy might be gay and he was ok with that. This just left Naruto with a bruise on his head for even thinking that.

Sasuke was in second year of college now, and was expected to graduate in business and marketing to help his father's business. Itachi was the heir, but it wouldn't hurt to have the two of them work together for the family business to expand. Even though he studied in something more or less "boring", he took minor classes for art studios. Around his senior year of high school, he actually bought a Wacom Tablet so he can finally do digital art. He wanted to expand his skills, so the various techniques can make her more valuable than any of those women in the outside world. The art classes gives him something to roam around more freely rather than having the expectancy to sit there and consider what could or couldn't effect in marketing. He didn't fight back what was thrown at him, as long as he drew HER, his life was alright as it is.

He yawned and stretched one last time before closing his eyes. Sasuke laid on his side and positioned the pillow. Letting out one final sigh, he fell asleep. Dreaming of being in the arms of the woman he knew wasn't real.

The next morning came quick than he could blink and he heard his doring being banged on with a loud voice ringing through his ears.

"Oi, Oi, teme! C'mon, wake up! For the one time I wake up on time you're the one sleeping in now!" Naruto's loud voice got him to get up and quickly gather his things. He looked over a picture he drew and was now a small frame that was hidden behind his desktop, he smiled warmly.

The banging continued, he tried to open the door gently to give Naruto the signal that he was about to come out.

Apparently even that couldn't reach his brain. The blonde hit the door this time with more force, which resulted in Sasuke getting his face smacked by the door. Naruto froze and watched as Sasuke got back up and glared at him. Sasuke could only give him a sigh and walked out of his room. Him and Naruto shared the same dorm, both having a private room and a kitchen as well as living room. Naruto broke out of his frozen moment and caught up with Sasuke as they headed to the college.

"Eh, teme, You never sleep in late." Sasuke snorted and retorted back.

"At least some people take the time to do their work rather than play video games all night" The blonde's face turned red and he just made a face as he looked away. Sasuke smirked as they continued forward to the college. When they were only a few feet away, a woman with short pink hair waved at them excitedly.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! Ohayo!" Naruto blurted out and waved his arm frantically back. He ran to the pinkette. Sasuke watched his once pouty friend turn into a puppy looking for love.

Oh wait, he is one. Well, more of a fox because of the whiskers.

"Sakura-chan you look cu-" Sakura ignored his rain of compliments and looked at the raven-haired man that finally caught up with him. She blushed and her posture changed more into a shy girl, her eyes looked away before she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. How do I look today?" Her voice was dripping with hope and a painful hint that she wanted his compliment. Sasuke looked at her up and down. She wore the standard college attire, which consisted of the blouse and plaid skirt. She also had a light brown, slightly heavy, cardigan for the introduction of fall and knee high socks with her brown loafers. He didn't really see what made today so special that it made her look any different.

"You look fine." His face and tone of voice indifferent. She flinched at his blunt tone, but smiled weakly as she turned away to go into the gate. Naruto nudged him slightly, but didn't yell at him for his "heartless" tone to the pinkette.

Out of anyone in their friend's circle, Naruto knew Sasuke the best. They grew up since they were babies, hell even their mother's were best friends. He knew that his best friend wasn't one to express himself or really see what women were trying to do to him. The blonde knew that his crush was trying to catch Sasuke's attention. He raised his fist mentally in trimuph when Sasuke just shot her down. Even though he had a huge butt crush on Sakura, he respected Sasuke very much, but also curious as to why his friend never showed interest in women. Maybe he was pansexual or even just straight out gay.

Well he learned the latter the hard way. He pat the spot where Sasuke originally left his bruise. He shudder at the reminder of the pain it left him.

The blonde took awhile to grasp why his friend just didn't seem interested in other people in general. Some said the reason was Sasuke was just a guy that rather want girls always after him, he thought others were weak, etc. Naruto knew better than that, there was a deeper reason to it. He maybe an idiot, but he wasn't stupid. When Sasuke was out with his family for the holidays, Naruto was left alone in the dorm. His temptation hit off and he looked in his best friend's room for anything. After an hour of searching, he didn't see anything different until he saw the picture frame almost hidden from view. When he looked at it, his heart stopped for a moment.

What stared back at him was beautiful woman and he felt his chest tighten for a moment. He looked around and saw the tablet his friend bought so long ago, as well as some papers under them. Naruto lifted the Wacom Tablet gently, or he face the wrath of the Uchiha later, and looked at the papers. Variety of sketches of the same girl, all with great detail and care. Naruto realized that his friend was entinced by these pictures, but what really caught more confusion was.

Who was this woman?

He never mentioned any woman he showed interest to in his life. Naruto hanged around him enough to know that much, there was no one that looked like her. He continued to think of ideas as to maybe he did know the woman, but it came out to a blank slate. The blonde continued to look at the pictures and began to laugh bitterly to himself. His best friend fell in love with someone that wasn't real. The Sasuke Uchiha, the coldest man in college that never looked at any girl, fell in love with a picture. Naruto placed everything back in place and headed out of Sasukes's room.

Naruto since then, hasn't told Sasuke he knew. He knew that his best friend fell in love with something he can't have. He smiled a bit, he didn't think anything bad of it. The way Sasuke drew the pictures, with so much love and affection to each one, the side every woman wished he would treat them with.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" Naruto was popped out of his thoughts and turned his head towards Sasuke. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at him and the blonde grinned at him.

"It's nothing, just happy to get up early today." Sasuke snorted at him. Sakura looked back at them and giggled as she turned back to walk to the building.

"Oh." Was his only reply.

When they got inside the building, Naruto bid his farewells to both his friend's and headed to the opposite hallway. He thought back to his previous topic and looked out at the window once he took a seat. He didn't think any different of his friend, his friend seemed happy. He looked at the front of the classroom as class began for him.

Sasuke and Sakura headed down the same hall, with Sakura swiping glances at the man she had a crush on. Sasuke only looked at her at the moment, but then noticed her soft pink hair. The color tone was pale and he thought about what to draw tonight after he finished his picture from the last night.

The pinkette glanced at him and blushed at him when she realized he was staring at her, but it only took her a moment to see he wasn't staring at her. His gaze seemed far off, in deep thought, and she sighed bitterly. She wanted to know why, why he wouldn't look at her, why not any female general, and why he seemed so far away from everyone.

Once they got to Sakura's class, she looked at him with the same posture and thanked him. Sasuke only nodded his head and went forward. She turned to stare at his walking figure. Yes, she wanted to know, so badly what Sasuke had on his mind.

With Naruto and Sakura off to their respected classes, he headed to his own. He started to think about the pink shade that was also of Sakura's hair. He closed his eyes for a moment and imagined it on his beloved. He opened his eyes and sat in his seat. Sasuke smiled to himself a bit, as he finally caught the image he wanted.

Yes.

The pink would look lovely on her.

Hinata.


	2. Black Vow

Sasuke let out sigh of relief as the class came to its end. He closed his notebook that was covered with notes along with his agenda that had the expected homework that would be due next week. He packed his stuff up and headed out to leave the classroom. Naruto would be waiting for him at the front of the gate along with Sakura and he had plans; he decided to walk faster than his usual pace today.

The day was long and boring as usual for any business related classes, but being in the art studio let him unwind as he was working on sketches for Hinata's dress. Yes, Sakura's hair color would be the perfect shade to put on Hinata's outfit. He was thinking of something ballroom theme this time. She would be dressed in a delicate pink that was decorated with pearls. She would have a few pink roses that was pinned to her beautiful hair that was up. There would be some green somewhere, but he didn't know where yet. He could feel his heart thumping rapidly at the thought of seeing the next perfection as he left the building.

His face was looking down the ground as he was thinking, but he decided to look up to see his two friends waving at him. He quickly jogged over to them so they can head out. The sooner home, the better for him and his beloved to spend time together.

"Heeey, teme! How was classes? You know for me, all I did was just listen to an old hag nag all day talk about how to put things together, seriously the directions didn't even seem to be right..." What started as a quick question, dragged on to a long description of the blonde's day. Sakura, who was eager to know Sasuke's day, looked at Naruto with a face as she was about to raise her fist at him. Sasuke snorted, but partially listened to his best friend's rant as he tone the rest out to think about his beloved. The trio began to walk out the college and head home as Naruto continued talking about his day like it was a novel. Sakura relented from hitting him as she noticed Sasuke didn't seem to mind the man's running mouth.

The path the three were going was an easier path to take Sakura to work, as she rode the bus in the morning, but still have a relevant chat outside their busy lives of school. The side walk didn't have much people walking by as the semi-city they lived in was quite peaceful. They continued to walk, but for that moment Naruto suddenly saw something catch the corner of his eye. His voice suddenly slowed as the world around him seemed to do the same. The blonde's eyes widen at his surprise and a strange excitement.

On the other side of the sidewalk he saw outside a small cafe, Endless Palette Cafe, was a woman roughly their age. She wore a similar uniform to Sakura's, but as their uniform's colors were orange and blue, hers was purple and gold. The woman was sitting gracefully in the seat and eating what looked to be cinnamon buns. Her hair was pulled behind her back and she seemed to be chatting quietly to someone. She turned for a second and that's when Naruto's heart dropped to the confirmation.

There SHE was.

The woman that Sasuke fell in love with.

But how? How was this possible?

Seeing the big white eyes with her face was the only thing keeping him from disbelieving. He looked slightly and saw the person she was having a conversation. Naruto nearly choked at the person in front of her.

Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. The brother of his best friend who was currently sitting there with his arms and legs crossed as he listening to the beauty infront of him silently. He wore the standard business suit, obviously showing he just got off work. Itachi was nodding his head mostly, but would talk as well. His seemed to soften when he began his talk to her. The way the two interacted for those split moments looked like they were at peace and in their own little world that no one would understand.

If Naruto was a random person, he would guess they were dating or honestly married.

Than again Naruto wasn't and he was to the point beyond confusion. He felt his legs wobble as he kept staring at the "couple" an-

"Naruto! Watch out!" Sakura half screamed.

"W-wha-BAM" To think that this would happen in cartoons, Naruto didn't expect himself to hit a tree. He yelped in pain as he fell on his butt, he quickly tried to regain himself to look back at the couple again. He saw they were getting up to leave and he felt Sakura and Sasuke grabbing both his arms and lifting him up.

"Dobe, what were you thinking?" Sasuke's was irritated, but Naruto knew it was just to mask over his concern. Sakura huffed and smacked her rocked-headed friend.

"Yeah, you've been talking about your day all this time and suddenly you stop and hit a tree?" Even though her voice seemed enraged and angry, Naruto knew as well that she only trying to act like she doesn't care. He made a mental note to label Sakura as "that tsundere" on his Bookface tonight.

"N-Nothing, I just thinking that I might have homework and I'm worried I didn't write it down." The blonde rubbed his head awkwardly and Sakura seemed to believe him as Sasuke's eyebrow twitched slightly.

They walked a few more blocks before they got to Sakura's job, the grocery store, and gave her a good-bye. The duo were now heading to their dorm silent and Naruto waited until they reached inside to ask his question.

"Ne, teme..." Naruto started as he sat on the couch lazily and got the remote. Sasuke was looking in the fridge for some Mt. Dew, stopped for a moment.

"What?" His friend was not the type to ask him anything, unless he was truely concern about what he was doing was bad. One time, Naruto thought Sasuke was drinking when he saw the bottle in his room back at home. Mikoto had to explain to him that it was mixed with whiskey, lemon, and honey to help Sasuke's sore throat. If it wasn't for her, Naruto would have most likely tried to beat the shit out of him to stop. Even if he wanted to drink, the alcohol was too strong and it burned his stomach, the filthy whiskey was disgusting anway.

"I was curious, but I know you aren't interested in anyone..." _Which you are. _"...but is your brother the same way as well?" The blonde hesitated for a moment, he wasn't sure he even worded that right. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at him for his strange question. He walked over and sat on the other side of the couch._  
><em>

"To be honest, I actually don't know. My mom said awhile back that he has someone in mind to be with, apparently her family functions a bit similar to ours." Sasuke knit his eyebrows to gouge more of the memory out of his head. "I asked if we will ever meet her, but Itachi said I won't be seeing her anytime soon. From what mom said: she is close to my age and likes to draw as well, but she's attending a different college from us."

Naruto bit his inner lip and thought back to the scene he saw earlier. Could Itachi be...?

"Are they...engaged?" He wasn't dumb with the affairs within clans and business, as he was part of the Uzimaki clan. However, the business was a lot smaller and the expectations to find a fiancee is not as a priority. The example being that his father was just a regular man that caught the interest of his mother, Kushina Uzimaki.

"No, actually they aren't." The blonde looked at him surprise and when Sasuke took a glance at him he saw...slight relief? Despite the dobe's expression, he decided to continue since his friend seemed to be interested enough. "Yeah, funny thing is, he's the one trying to court her. Mom was saying that this girl was definitely a keeper and she's never seen Itachi being so attached to anyone besides his family. I'm still surprised myself that my own brother seemed interested at anyone from the opposite sex."

Naruto nodded his head, satisfied with the answer and excused himself to go to his room. He felt stress along with worry for his friend. If he found out that the woman he's adored for so long was not only real, but also being courted by his own brother, Naruto really wasn't sure what he would do. He ruffled his hair in frustration. Well, all he can do at the moment was hope the raven-haired male would be alright and he can handle what was coming at him.

Now about that homework...

Sasuke looked at where the other male was last sitting for a moment and turned his attention at the ceiling. His thoughts drifted back to his older brother. They used to be close as kids, but when Itachi turned eighteen, his eyes seemed to focus on something else. He would leave constantly to go somewhere and only his mother would seem to know where he was heading to. The brother he knew started to distant himself from him, as if he was some disease. When he approached Itachi, the man seemed move his eyes away from him, avoiding his gaze. Itachi would reply that he was simply busy, using the same monotone face and voice every time, but Sasuke can see for those split moments that his face shown something else. After careful deciphering and running over the facts, he realized his brother seemed worried or even seemed scared of him.

But why?

Sasuke was known to be a little on the mischievous side as a kid, but he was always sure to never pull jokes on his older brother. He even gave his own mother a hard time, but never Itachi. His brother was like a saint to him, perfect. The man seemed to excel in everything where Sasuke fell flat in. Sasuke had to admit as well that his brother could draw outstandingly well. He knew he could never amount to his brother in that field either so he held what he knew he was good at in secret.

If Itachi knew of his beloved, he would even be able to retain her beauty even moreso than he could.

Jealousy seemed to be pounding at his chest. No, he didn't want Itachi of all people to know the only thing that he could call his. He squeezed the controller in his hand tightly and shut his eyes.

He loved his brother very much. Itachi was part of his world that shapped him, that would never change.

However.

Hinata was HIS.

The business, his friends, and not even school would take the one thing he loved so dearly away. He breathed for her, he created for her, and he damn well loves her.

He could lose everything now, and not care. At least not enough than the average being should. He laughed humorless at his own thoughts. This would destroy him from the inside out. He knew what he was loving was not real, not a pyshical form that could hold him or talk to him.

He knew so much, he knew that he was going to fall into despair.

But he didn't care. He would continue to live this way, this was the only way he could feel alive. Reality was too cruel for what he wanted.

There were other alternatives though, as he headed to his room to finish his picture from last night. He sat down and started his long night of creating. Right when he opened the program, the phone rang. He groaned and looked at the caller ID, his mother. He unlocked his iphone and waited for her to speak.

"Hello? Sasu-kun?" The sweet voice that was his mother asked.

"Yes, it's me, what do you need?" He asked, trying not to show his growing irritation of her sudden call. He needed to get his picture done or he wouldn't have time for it later. Mikoto giggled at her son's oh-so-obvious tone. Her kids should know that their mother knows them best.

"I wanted to call that this weekend, we decided to have a family dinner outing. I wanted you to know that you HAVE to come. No buts, no excuse of homework or spending time with friends, NOTHING." She put great emphasis on the 'have' and 'nothing' to prove her point. Sasuke's eye twitched, his mother was too demanding.

"I see, when and where at?" He decided he should just agree, knowing his mom might just find him to lecture him. He silently prayed she wasn't like Naruto's mom, who would hunt him down to pound his face in for whatever reason.

"It'll be at Leia's Garden, exactly 10 p.m., Saturday! We have a reservation and dress formally!" Sasuke nodded unconsciously, but slapped himself mentally for the fact his mother was not infront of him, but on the phone.

"Alright, if that's all I'll be lea-"

"WAIT! I something else to say too." Mikoto said quickly, and sighed in relief that he didn't hang up. "Seriously Sasu-kun, you don't hang up on your poor mother..." She made a fake cry on the phone and Sasuke snorted at his mother's childishness.

"What is it?" He heard his mother clear her throat and he realized that it might be important afterall. He got his ears ready to listen.

"I'm trying to see if the young lady that Itachi's trying to court will come. Itachi hasn't called back or picked up my calls yet so I'm only hoping." Sasuke stayed silent, but made a low grunt to signify he was there.

"If she does come, I expect you to be on your best behavior and to treat her with respect. Itachi seems extremely serious with her, and we don't want to chase her away, ne?" Mikoto started to laugh at the sudden image of how wrong the dinner could become. Her son sighed through the phone as his mother couldn't contain a serious moment for even five minutes. She heard a beep from her end, indicating that someone else was on the other line.

"Ah, Sasuke, someone is on the other line, bye-bye!" She quickly switched to the other line and heard her older son's voice.

"Mother."

"Itachi, did she answer?" She heard him clear his throat as he began to speak.

"Well..."

Sasuke yawned as he looked on his desktop for the time.

2:30 a.m. Damn. He should go sleep.

He looked at his finished piece and the new outline of his next project. He smiled in triumuph and looked over his homework from class quickly as he began to get ready for bed. Sasuke fell back his bed and kept his eyes open. Whenever he left his eyes open, he would be able to sleep and go to his destination.

Sleep soon consumed him and he saw himself floating to his little world. The escape of reality to see his beloved in his dreams. Even if she wasn't real in his world, she was real enough in his dreams. He walked on what looked to be clouds and as he kept walking he saw a lone figure by herself. She wore a simple white dress that stopped around her knees.

There she was, Hinata. He quickly ran up to her and hugged her from behind. She yelped in surprise and he grinned like what his dobey friend Naruto does.

"Did you wait too long?" His voice was soft and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She shook her head.

_"Not at all, I just got here awhile ago myself." _She looked up at him and smiled at him warmly. Sasuke could feel his heart melt at her sweet gaze. Her warmth was only for him.

"I'm glad, I was worried that you would leave." He knew she wouldn't, this was his dream. The desire he wanted to desperately come true.

_"Don't worry, you had perfect timing." _She signaled Sasuke to let go of her and she sat down. _"What would you like to do tonight, Sasuke?" _Her voice was soft, that he even felt sleepy in his own dream. He could feel a yawn erupt from him and he went by her to lay his head on her lap. He began to talk about his day and she quietly listened to him speak. Hinata would run her tiny hands through his hair as she massaged it.

How can someone have such tiny hands?

_"I'm happy that your day went well, not ever eventful, but well." _Sasuke didn't reply as he laid there. She stopped running her hands through his hair as she noticed the pregnant silence. _"Sasuke?"_

"Hinata." His voice sounded wistful. She titled her head a bit in confusion. He began to roll onto his stomach and hugged her waist tightly. She gasped for a moment and blushed as his head seemed to rest under her breasts.

_"Y-Yes?"_

Nothing mattered at this moment, reality was the dream and this was reality. He would drown with these feelings and cherish what he can't have for the rest of his life.

"Don't leave me...you won't right?" his hold on her tighten and for the first time, he felt he was on the brink of tears.

Hinata seemed speechless for that moment, but she wrapped one of her arms around Sasuke's neck and her hand on the top of his head as she begane to stroke it. She could feel tears falling down her cheeks and she whispered what he wanted to hear.

_"I will never leave you. You won't either right...?" _Her hold on him tightened slightly. He snuggled his face deeper against her stomach. He angled himself enough so he could speak.

"I vow, my dearest, that I never will."

His fate was sealed.

She made up his world, and without her, he was nothing. Nothing would amount how much he loved her.

Reality wasn't fair.

But he would love her and cherish till the end of his days.

The Black Vow he placed upon himself will tell him otherwise.


End file.
